Head Games
by SharleaNorth
Summary: Sora was having a good day, till Roxas started talking. Why can't he just shut up and leave Sora alone? Sora's going to have to outsmart his smarter Nobody to get to have a relaxing day by himself.


Hi! I promise I will start working on the next chapter of The Ring, later. I want to make it longer than it originally was...but that's gonna take some thinking. I want to thank Rewinding13, for sitting and looking over my shoulder as I wrote this story. I'm bad at all that grammical stuff. and spelling it turns out. There's really no reason for this story, I have no clue where it came from! But I enjoyed writing it.

Warning: Sora and Roxas bashing (Rewinding13: Mostly Roxas. T.T). inference to Sora/Riku and Sora/Kairi and Roxas/Namine and Roxas being a slightly perverted teenager. OOCness.

You know what, I'm gonna dedicate this story to Rewinding13 too, because if she wasn't such a mental nutcase, I would have never thought of this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts...hehehe, or beautiful soul...but you'll see that later on.

* * *

"You're not going to eat that, are you?" The voice in Sora's head echoed.

Sora looked down at the chili cheese dog. The cheese on it was enough to clog an artery.

"Yeah," Sora thought, "Why shouldn't I?"

"Do you know what they use to make hotdogs?" the voice sneered.

"Yeah, but I don't care, Roxas."

"But I do, I mean, it's kind of my body too."

"No it's not."

"If you'd think once in awhile, then, yeah, it is."

"Technically it was mine first. You came along later."

"We're sharing...like good brothers."

"Only…." Sora stopped deciding not to say that Roxas was created from him. It could have been taken wrong.

"Well, can you at least kill the chili? It gives me gas."

"Ew, I didn't want to know that."

"Well I just don't want you walking around farting and blaming me."

Sora stared down at the suddenly less appetizing dog before throwing it away.

"I'm hungry." Roxas whined.

"I was trying to eat before you started talking." Sora grumbled in his thoughts.

"Sorry." Roxas said.

The brunette continued to walk down the street. It was a clear afternoon on Destiny Island and there were a lot of kids running around enjoying the weekend. Sora stopped to look in a few shop windows as he meandered down the lane. A group of girls passed.

"The one in the middle was cute." Roxas's voice said, "Go ask her name."

"No." Sora stated bluntly.

"God you're boring. You don't even have interesting thoughts. I'm getting bored stuck up in here all day. Can't you do something exciting once in awhile? And I'm sick of you staring at Kairi's butt too. She isn't that cute."

Sora blushed slightly and mumbled a shut up.

Roxas continued his rant, "And why can't you beat Riku? He's not that great. I mean, you did all the work beating Xemnas. Yeah, and what was up with killing him? I mean, sure he's annoying and repetitive and kind of weird, but I had another pay check coming still. So that means you owe me munny."

Sora took a deep breath trying to ignore the annoying voice in his head. Roxas wasn't this bad at first. He'd keep quiet, occasionally give Sora the answer on a test, and then he'd really only talk when he was around Namine. But Kairi and her family went on vacation, so Sora assumed Roxas was just missing Namine.

Sora had also become really good at blocking his thoughts from Roxas. There were things you didn't even want your Nobody to know.

By this time Roxas had taken to humming _Beautiful Soul_. But at least he'd stopped talking.

"By the way, right after that battle with Xemnas." Sora groaned silently, "When you grabbed Riku's "belt"… care to elaborate?"

"Aren't there other things you could be doing?" Sora thought angrily.

"Probably, but I was just curious. Oh ice cream! Oh, Sora, could you please buy me some ice cream? You didn't eat remember?"

"You realize," Sora said taking a spot in line, "Eating ice cream all the time was the reason you weighed more than me."

"It's not my body that's got to take it, now is it?"

"Weren't you just saying it was?"

"Uh…oh you're up!"

Sora sighed before handing the vender his munny.

"Can you leave me alone for awhile?" Sora thought.

Roxas sighed, "Whatever."

Sora grinned glad to have his thoughts to himself again. He continued his walk, thinking about how great it was to be home. The birds, the ocean, his friends…

"You stepped in dog crap." Roxas said in a bored tone.

"What?" Sora said spinning around. Oops.

"Maybe that's why you shouldn't think and walk at the same time. You're not talented. You can't multitask. Do you want to, like, take a break? I could take over for awhile."

"What did I say about going away?"

"Well, I thought you might want to know that you stepped in a turd. There was a group of cute girls watching… oh my god, a chicken!"

Sora's blushing stopped when he heard the last comment. Talk about A.D.D. "Yes, Roxas, it is a chicken, more exactly a rooster."

"Details, details…"Roxas said and Sora found his hand waving away the statement.

"Roxas quit that."

"You're boring."

"Look, this is really getting annoying, could you please stop for at least ten minutes?"

"I'm sick of you bossing me around! You're not my mother!"

"You don't have a mother you're a Nobody!"

"Now that's just plain rude!" Roxas said stealing Demyx's line.

"You're not supposed to exist." Sora thought really getting mad, "And neither were your friends! Nobody likes you, and by now, if you had any friends alive, they'd want to kill you for betraying them!"

"But I didn't go around grabbing my best friends butt." Roxas growled back.

"SHUT UP, Roxas! Leave me alone and get out of my head!" Sora yelled out loud. The square where he was standing got deathly quiet and everyone turned to look at the mentally disturbed teen.

"Is he okay?" he heard a girl whisper.

Sora walked up to the nearest milkshake place and ordered a large vanilla shake.

"You wouldn't." Roxas said in shock.

The order came up. "Oh, but I would!"

Sora took a long sip of the milkshake drinking as fast as he could till the shake was gone.

"BRAIN FREEZE!!!!" Roxas yelled screaming in terror.

"You will leave me alone for the rest of the week," Sora instructed, "By then Kairi will be back and you can see Namine. Deal?"

"Anything, just make it go away!" Roxas sobbed.

"And if you go back on our promise I'm ordering the extra-large next time."

"No, no, anything but that!" Roxas cried shrinking back into his little corner of Sora's head.

"Ha-ha," Sora thought, "So much for telling me I don't think enough!"

Roxas was the only one to notice the tree before Sora walked into it. Poor guy really can't multitask. Oh well, though, it's not like it was his body.

* * *

I would also like to add that as we were editing this we were eating ice cream and RW13 (a roxas fan!) had a brain freeze. I have voodoo powers now! hahaha! Anyway, I want reviews, the good, the bad, the just plain creepy! I promise I'll work on The Ring soon!

Sharlea


End file.
